Hello, Goodbye & Hello
by Hime-Sora
Summary: - Hay una frase que dice que en una relación siempre se hay alguien que ama más que el otro… Me pregunto si ese fui yo - mientras Naruto miraba con tristeza la habitación que compartía con Sasuke.


Es un **one-shot.**.. me salio por la canción, así se llama, una muy bonita por cierto, es japonesa XD waaa que traer recuerdos y la letra también es hermosa.

No es un SasuNaru, por primera vez quise hacer un** ShikaNaru** muajajaja

**Naruto** no es mio bla bla bla

•

•

•

* * *

-Ma… mas… mas ah… S-Sasuke.

Mas gemidos eran emitidos en ese hermoso cuarto tapizado de azul claro, escuchando solo la cama rechinar por los constantes movimientos de los cuerpos que se mecían.

Una mano temblorosa sostenía el picaporte de ese cuarto que hasta hace unos momentos compartía con su actual pareja.

De forma delicada y sin hacer mayor ruido, la cerro de la misma forma que la había abierto – _S-Supongo que esto se… acabo –_mientras incontables lagrimas salían de esos orbes azules que se nublaban como los días de lluvia en un día soleado.

Había salido antes de su trabajo precisamente para darle una sorpresa a su pareja, obviamente él había sido el sorprendido, lo que llevo a plantearse ¿Desde cuándo sucedían esas cosas? ¿Cuántas veces Sasuke había compartido _SU_ cama con alguien que no fuera él?

Nunca había dudado del amor que su novio le había brindado, era un chico frió por naturaleza, callado y sin mostrar emociones a los demás, salvo a él y su familia, fuera de ahí, solo hablaba lo necesario y convivía con los demás por petición suya.

Tomo cuidadosamente las llaves, su portafolio y su saco, salió de la misma forma que entro _otra vez._

Camino por el ladero sin un lugar en específico, dejando que el aire frió enfriara su cabeza _- ¿Por qué? – _

Una vez leyó en una parte que cuando se está en pareja, siempre hay alguien que ama más que el otro, nunca creyó en esa frase tan cursi, después de todo, Sasuke había hecho lo imperdonable por _él._

Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los herederos de una gran familia con una gran estirpe, de modales refinados, y naciente de una buena cuna.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre habían sido amigos, no los mejores amigos, pero si lo suficiente como pasar el rato.

Fue sorpresa colectiva cuando anunciaron su noviazgo, para ellos no era una sorpresa, las cosas se habían dado de manera natural.

Tantos años de convivencia, hicieron sus frutos, cada uno se conocía muy bien, o al menos eso creyó, poco a poco esas palmadas se convirtieron en carisias deseadas, esas sonrisas en cómplices y esos ratos solos en casa de uno, en su espacio personal.

Sus amigos no se opusieron a su relación, después de todo, Naruto Uzumaki podía hechizar a cualquier persona si él así lo quería.

-Creo que no lo logre con Sasuke – mientras aun recorría el sendero.

Habían pasado más de 5 años desde que Sasuke y el eran novios, momentos felices y tristes abundaban a lo largo de su vida ¡Y vaya que era corta con apenas 21 años!

El había planificado su vida al lado de ese hombre que tanto amaba – Tks – mientras pateaba una lata de refresco.

¿Acaso Sasuke era infeliz a su lado? ¿Lo creía tan débil como para decirle que su relación ya no daba para más?

Solo en medio de una calle, apoyado en un farol que tintineaba, trato de contener esas lagrimas que ahora no tenían piedad en mostrarse.

Sintió algo en un bolsillo de su pantalón y con lentitud aun sin dejar de llorar, abrió su celular solo para darse cuenta de quien marcaba.

_**Llamada entrante de Sasuke**_

Sintió ira, asco, vacio, apretó fuertemente con toda la intención que arrojar su celular muy lejos de él, donde no tuviera que ver ni saber de ese hombre.

Si algo había aprendido al estar con Sasuke, era a mantener la cabeza fría cuando la situación lo ameritaba ¡Y esta era una de esas!

-_Por esta vez te doy las gracias... teme - _tomo la llamada, escuchando la voz neutra de su novio.

-Dobe ¿no piensas venir a casa? – su voz sonaba normal.

-_¡Maldito bastardo! _L-Lo lamento Sasuke – tratando de contener su voz, mordiendo su labio inferior – tengo algo de trabajo extra… me quedare toda la noche aquí, es mejor que duermas tu teme – riendo tontamente.

-Mn – escuchando un bufido – Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

No espero contestación, solo colgó, miro el teléfono de casa con curiosidad, Sasuke si conocía muy bien a Naruto, algo dentro de él se congelo un momento cuando lo escucho hablar.

Es como si le hubiera contestado con resignación y tristeza – _Que demonios estoy pensado, es el dobe._

-Sasuke-kun – una chica hermosa de cabello rosa y ojos color jade miraba con adoración y mejillas sonrojadas al hombre que momentos antes la había vuelto la mujer más feliz del mundo - ¿Me llevas?

-Vete sola, toma un taxi o algo – mientras se dirigía al frigorífico – Y Sakura – tomando una cerveza – No quiero verte nunca más.

No supo en qué momento se encontraba fuera del departamento ni como había quedado fuera del edificio, sus delicadas manos estrujaron el bolso – _Buenas noches… Sasuke-kun – _ ¿Quién decía que las mujeres bonitas tenían cerebro?

Ella era muy bella, y se decía que era una mujer muy capaz, tan capaz que había tenido la oportunidad de estar varias noches en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, y no precisamente en plan laboral.

Se sentía orgullosa de haber doblegado a ese hermoso hombre que decían muchos amaba con locura a su pareja.

Sin embargo a ella eso no le importo, no le importo meterse en una relación de años, tampoco le importo abrir las piernas para ese hombre, ni recibir las caricias que solo le daba cuando estaban en esa habitación.

¿Culpa?

¿Por qué?

Ella no había hecho nada, para que se consuma un acto sexual, se necesitan a dos personas, y ella no había obligado a Sasuke a que la llevara a la cama y la penetrara cuantas veces quisiera, Sakura solo se había dejado hacer.

¿Frustración?

Tal vez, pero no por eso dejaba de desear con locura y pasión a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Con algo de pereza se levanto de esa cómoda cama, sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, vio cabello negro y por un momento sintió que todo había sido una pesadilla, que Sasuke no lo había engañado con Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Dormiste bien? – con decepción en sus ojos, ocultando su rostros en ese pecho, solo asintió de manera mecánica.

-_¿A-Así que no fue un sueño? – _un flashback apareció de pronto en su cabeza, había acudido a la casa de su amigo, quien no se molesto en hacer preguntas, ¿Quién lo haría al ver a un amigo parado en su puerta con ligeros rastros de lagrimas y con una mirada tan vacía como un pozo?

Shikamaru no necesitaba saber mucho, se dio una idea cuando Naruto le pidió quedarse por esa noche.

Naruto Uzuamki es y era un gran amigo para él, un gran amigo que le ayudo a superar la muerte de una persona muy importante que había jugado un papel en su vida, con solo ver a Naruto le trasmitía una paz que ninguna chica le había hecho sentir.

_¿Amor?_

Eso era para personas que vivían en una ilusión, y él se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para no vivir en una ilusión, sin contar que era problemático eso de querer a una persona, anteponiendo sus deseos por encima de los suyos.

_¿Cariño?_

Eso de antemano lo sabía.

_¿Entonces qué era lo que sentía por Naruto?_

-Preparare algo para desayunar, usa la ducha y – agitando su ahora cabello suelto – creo que hay ropa que puede quedarte.

Parándose de la cama, abrió el armario y hurgo un poco, encontrándose con lo que buscaba se lo puso en la cómoda y salió.

-Gracias – fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios.

Con pesadez, se desvistió y se ducho, su mente recordó aquellas imágenes en donde su novio y su _amiga_ mantenían relaciones, apretó su pucho y le dio un ligero golpe al mármol de la ducha – _Tal vez… fue lo mejor, después de todo, yo no puedo darte lo que una mujer … teme – _mientras volvía a sentir recorrer por sus mejillas un liquido caliente, y no proveniente de la ducha.

"_Te he conocido y me voy a despedirme de ti ahora"_

Desanimado y sin ganas de hacer nada, tomo asiento donde un desayuno cortesía de Shikamaru le esperaba.

-Como algo – mientras miraba fijamente al rubio - _¿Qué demonios te hicieron Naruto? – _Que pregunta más estúpida, era obvio que ese alguien era Sasuke – Termina de comer, voy a ducharme y cuando salga voy a dejarte a tu trabajo.

Miro por última vez a Naruto antes de perderse por el pasillo, Sasuku nunca había sido de su santa devoción, pero lo respetaba porque hacia feliz a aquella cosa rubia que tenía por amigo.

¿Qué había pasado para tener a Naruto en ese estado? Por la historia que sabía de ellos, fue Sasuke el que peleo por esa relación, fue el mismo Uchiha que dio a conocer en la empresa donde trabajaba para su familia que mantenía una relación sentimental con Naruto… entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?

Picando la comida, apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, soltando un suspiro de tristeza – _Teme… por más que trate de odiarte, simplemente no puedo – _llorando nuevamente – _pero… - _apretando su mano contra el pecho – _no puedo dejarte hacerme daño ni hacerte daño._

Termino lo último que quedaba en ese plato, decidido a no lamentarse más por esa situación, de todos modos ¿no podía borrar aquello, o si?

Los dos eran humanos, los dos imperfectos, pero estaba seguro de que él no se habría permitido engañar de esa forma a su pareja, no haría lo que Sasuke le hizo _o al menos de esa forma._

Esperando a que Shikamaru terminara de prepararse - _¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho? – _Su voz interna no mostraba enojo, ya no mostraba ira, simplemente vacio… - Creo que..

-¿Estás listo?

Naruto levanto la mirada para hacer contacto con aquellos ojos parecidos a los de Sasuke, solo que en ellos si podía ver algo más que seriedad, pudo ver algo de preocupación, muy sutilmente claro, cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio – Si ¿nos vamos? – tratando de regalarle una sonrisa.

Deteniéndole del antebrazo – No necesitas fingir conmigo Naruto – él quería ayudar, en verdad quería.

-N-No sé de qué hablas Shika – ignorando la notable preocupación de su amigo.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, cualquier cosa que Sasuke te haya hecho sabes… - sintió apartar de forma brusca el contacto que había hecho con Naruto, suspiro – _Esto es más complicado – _tratando de hallar las palabras – Lo que quiero decir es que puedes quedarte las veces que quieras.

-Es tarde, vamos.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al estacionamiento de la Corporación Uchiha´s busco inconscientemente el auto de Sasuke, un flamante mustang color negro.

-¿Estas… bien? – viendo la mirada vacía de Naruto.

Agitando su cabeza – Estoy bien – saliendo del auto – Gracias Shikamaru.

No espero respuesta, salió apresuradamente del lugar, tenía miedo de volver a entrar al auto de Shikamaru y llorar en su hombro ¿Cómo decirle que la persona que más amaba le había traicionado con su amiga cuando él había jurado que Sasuke nunca seria esa clase de persona?

Entro con todo el orgullo posible a ese edificio, pasando por los pasillos y sintiendo a todo el mundo verlo.

¿Era pena? ¿Acaso ellos…

-_¡Malditos… todos ellos lo sabían! –_Con pasos agigantados se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke, sin pedir permiso entro y vio a su novio y a la que era su amiga - _¡Traidores! – _Eso fue lo que quiso gritar, en cambio - ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan, teme! – se había preparado con una sonrisa, pero esto era el colmo.

Con toda la inocencia del mundo, como si nada de aquella noche hubiera sucedido - ¡Buenos días Naruto! – mostrando esos dientes tan blancos como la leche.

-_Tranquilo Naruto, esa perra tarde o temprano las paga - _¡No piensas saludar teme!

Sasuke había visto el intercambio de palabras de Sakura y su novio, tratando en vano de encontrar algo sospechoso – Eres ruidoso, además… ¿no estabas aquí ya?

Uh… recordó por un momento que él era su jefe, y más que la empresa para la que trabajaba era de su familia – Eh… jejeje, al final salí algo tarde y pase la noche con un amigo… ya era tarde y como vive aquí cerca pues… - si Naruto no sabía hacer algo bien, era mentir.

-Sakura vete.

-P-Pero Sasuke-kun aun tienes que…

-¡Vete!

_Algo_ humillada salió no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Naruto, había en el algo raro hoy.

-Cuídate Sakura – fue un leve susurro cargado de ira lo que escucho de parte de Naruto, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos.

Finalmente y cuando estuvieron solos - ¿Dónde estuviste Naruto? – dejando todo el enojo visible.

Algo que Sssuke si sabia mostrar eran los sentimientos negativos de todo ser humano tal como: odio, venganza, ira, desprecio, etc.

-_Bastardo – _tratando de calmar a su demonio interno – Ya te dije teme, en casa de un amigo no le veo gran problema – mientras tomaba asiento en uno de esos cómodos sillones – _me pregunto si lo habrán echo aquí también._

-Quien.

-¿Quién que teme?

-¿Quién es él?

Algo asombrado – _Acaso son.. ¡¿Son celos?! – _Naruto había entrado a ese edificio con una clara idea, ver que tanto podía mantener Sasuke la mentira, o bien, ver reflejado algo de angustia o pena en esos ojos negros, pero no vio nada – Estuve en casa de Shikamaru – susurro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – más relajado.

-¿Solo piensas decirme eso? – algo fastidiado por la falta de inconsciencia de su novio.

-Si – volviendo su mirada a los papales que Sakura le había traído – será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo dobe.

Con tristeza salió del despacho, dando una última mirada, suspirando con infinita tristeza el saber que Sasuke no le diría nada – _Si así están las cosas…_

No hablaron en todo el transcurso de la tarde, Sasuke estaba más al pendiente de su trabajo que de atender a Naruto, aunque nunca hizo mucho caso a su relación, siempre se tomo su tiempo para estar con él, y dedicarle tiempo, tiempo que ahora dedicaba a estar encerrado con papales.

En su escritorio, Naruto tomo su cabeza, ya no podía llorar y no porque no quisiera, sino porque ya no le salían lagrimas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Sasuke siempre había sido su mundo, su todo…

"_Y a este mundo sin ti, yo voy a decir hola"_

-Vamos Naruto, has salido de peores cosas – tratando de darse ánimos – Si pudiste sobrevivir a la perdida de tus padres, también podrás soportar la pérdida de un amor – vanamente tratando de consolarse.

Vio la noche caer y con ello la desgracia de saber que volvería a un apartamento compartido con Sasuke, a una cama que había sido utilizada por otra que no era él.

Sasuke no tardo en aparecer por la puerta, indicando que era hora de volver a casa, su trayecto fue tranquilo, más de lo acostumbrado, haciendo que el pelinegro se planteara la idea de que su novio estaba actuando extraño – _Este dobe se comporta extraño… esta así desde… - _abrió abruptamente los ojos – Naruto – el aludido se sorprendió un poco por haber sido llamado por su nombre - ¿A… A qué hora saliste ayer? – temiendo por primera vez.

-_Así que se está dando cuenta – _mientras preparaba una fingida mentira – Como a las 11:30, te dije que era tarde y no quería volver el coche, por eso me pase a casa de Shika ¿estás bien teme? – sonriendo con inocencia.

-_Que cosas pienso – _más calmado – Que te parece ir a cenar hoy ¿Qué dices?

-_Tal vez si eso lo hubieras propuesto ayer lo aceptaría, pero ahora – _mirando el trayecto – Solo quiero descansar – mientras le sonreía tristemente.

Hubo muchos momentos en los que ambos pensaron que su relación no daba para más, incluso pensaron en separarse, pero por increíble que parezca, siempre se buscaban, en ese entonces Naruto no sabía qué haría si Sasuke lo dejara, no sabía si podía sobrevivir sin su amor.

Cuanto cambian las circunstancias… ahora podría decirle a su yo _pequeño_ de hace 5 años que si podía sobrevivir sin él, en decir, que lo lamentaría que sentiría una profunda tristeza, un vacio que no pensó que existiría., pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

"_En aquel entonces, cuando yo no sabía lo que significaba un verdadero adiós"_

Con movimientos mecánicos entro a su hogar y a su cama, que no pudo mirar sino con asco, e luyendo los contactos que Sasuke le estaba brindando, y con el vacio aun existente - _¿Me pregunto cuándo acabara todo esto? – _dejando salir una fina lagrima en esa almohada que había sido testigo de muchas cosas.

"_Seguí buscándote con el corazón pero este se desmorona"_

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

El cambio fue muy notorio, Naruto no se había dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios que le estaba dejando ver a Sasuke.

Pero el sí, el se dio cuenta de que esas sonrisas que le iluminaban en sus días negros ya no se las dedicaba, que esas caricias con tanto amor que le hacia Naruto en sus asfixiantes horas de trabajo ahora solo eran meros roses obligatorios, ya no vio esa risa que tanto amaba, era como si su pequeña luz se le estuviera acabando la electricidad.

Ignorando el hecho de que él era el causante de ese apagón, trato por todos los medio, o bueno, todos los medios empleados por él, para tratar de estar cerca de Naruto, volviendo a sus inicios, invitándolo a salir, cenar, a conciertos o al menos a dar una vuelta.

"_Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y que solo iban a llegar a ti"_

Harto y desesperado sin saber a quién acudir, con el alma hecha un lió, se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba perdiendo a Naruto.

Para Naruto las cosas no fueros tan facilites, muchas veces creyó que sucumbiría a los encantos de Sasuke, y es que era difícil no amar a ese hombre.

_¿Acaso era masoquista?_

Puede ser, pero ¿Quién no lo es cuando se trata de la persona que más ama?

El único consuelo que tenia era Shikamaru, y es que jamás pensó que ese chico le ayudaría de mil maneras, no había momento en el que le mandara mensajes por cualquier idiotez, haciéndolo sonreír.

No faltaba una llamada a su oficina para platicarle de que hoy el día estaba muy nublado, o más bien, que ya se había cansado de ver esos días donde no podía ver el sol y a sus preciadas nubes.

Naruto jamás espero que el chico genio y perezoso pudiera hablar tanto y de muchos temas, era como una gota refrescante en ese horrendo desierto en el cual no veía más que arenas.

Una de las tantas platicas que mantenía con Shikamaru este le invito a comer en un nuevo restaurant, daba las gracias a ese chico de tratar de alegrarle el día, aun no olvidaba a Sasuke, pero la solo presencia o la sola voz de el Nara era suficiente para olvidar un poco el que a unos cuando metros Sasuke estuviera ahí.

-¿Piensas salir? – había notado un poco más alegre al Uzumaki, no sabía cuál era el motivo, pero al menos había dejado de hablarle sin monosílabos.

-Si – contento – no me esperes temprano teme – mientras se despedía – ¡nos vemos!

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre frio, era un hombre que no mostraba sus emociones abiertamente, era un hombre que se había acostado con una amiga que tenían en común el y su novio, era un _hombre_.

Un hombre que se había dado cuenta que estaba perdiendo a Naruto y sabia cual era la causa – _Dobe… ya lo sabías… ¿desde cuándo? – _mientras lo miraba salir y se perdía en su espalda, aquella que tanto ansiaba acariciar.

Desde aquella noche que llamo para saber de Naruto, empezaron los comportamientos extraños, las palabras vacías, las noches de sexo sin amor, era como… como estar solo…

Sasuke amaba a Naruto, amaba tanto a ese hombre que no temió por hacer pública su relación, aun cuando sus padres no lo aprobaron, amaba tanto a ese hombre que había osado a tener relaciones con una mujer que no valía la pena, había engañado a Naruto por mero deseo carnal.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, no estaba dispuesto a perderlos, había luchado contra todo mundo para estar con él, y no lo perdería ahora, no ahora.

"_Me comprometo a estar a tu lado"_

Pelearía por él, y era claro que alguien mas estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en un restaurant que no precisamente era muy elegante pero no por eso dejaba de tener buen ambiente, se podía ver a dos chicos platicando amenamente sobre su día.

-¿En serio Shika como es que has sobrevida a ese trabajo si siempre andas en la calle? – se sorprendía mucho el que Shikamaru conservara su trabajo si siempre que le hablaba o manaba mensajes le decía que o estaba fuera o no tenía trabajo.

-Ya te dije – algo perezoso – hago muy bien mi trabajo, por eso no tengo muchos problemas – le alegraba ver que Naruto ya no estaba tan decaído como semanas antes que apareció en su departamento – Cambiando de tema.

Naruto vio lo que se avecinaba, a nadie le había dicho del problema que tenia con Sasuke, pero sentía que tenía que contarle a alguien – S-Supongo que debo decirlo ¿no?

-No te pregunte porque pensé que no era el momento, pero creo que es mejor que no lo guardes dentro – mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y lo miraba intensamente haciendo sonrojar al rubio, alegrando un poco al Nara.

-Y-Yo – rascando su mejilla, ese chico le estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía porque, es decir… ¡¿Qué no amaba a Sasuke?! ¿Por qué Shikamaru le ponía esos nervios? – E-El bueno… el … - suspirando – lo encontré con Sakura el día que fui a tu departamento, estaban teniendo relaciones.

Shikamaru se paro derecho en su asiento, algo sorprendido por eso, sin saber que decir a ello.

-Digo… no hace falta que digas nada Shika, es obvio que Sasuke se canso de mi y busco a otra persona que lo consolara – frustrado - ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – tomando un trago – Que llevaban haciendo esto por no sé qué tanto tiempo – mientras volvía a llorar.

-No creo que… - tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Llevaban meses haciéndolo, en nuestra casa en nuestra habitación! ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy seguro que toda la compañía lo sabia! ¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes!

El pelinegro vio con tristeza el ver a su amigo derrumbado, de todas las personas, no soportaba verlo a él en ese estado – Vamos Naruto, no creo que sea el lugar para hablar de ello.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del local, Naruto aun despocritaba lo idiota que había sido Sasuke y lo ramera que era su disque amiga, lo tomo por la cintura, omitiendo el cosquilleo al sentir esas hebras doradas que le picaba a su nariz.

Con algo de esfuerzo lo metió de nuevo en su cama, el chico no pesaba, pero… subir unos cuantos escalos y encima cargando un peso extra, era agotador, lo dejo caer y le quito el saco y los zapatos, a punto de irse, sintió que era jalado y cayendo en cima del rubio – N-Naruto – tratando de respirar pues este lo estaba apretando – D-Deja que respire.

-No me dejes… no me dejes solo Shika – sonrojado por el alcohol – no quiero estar solo.

Con un bufido no de enojo sino divertido, se quito lo que estorbaba y se acostó al lado del rubio – No te dejare Naruto… te prometo que no lo haré.

"_Y que te hacen sonreír constantemente con todos mis sentimientos"_

Sasuke no supo de Naruto esa noche, la incertidumbre fue mucha, sabia de antemano con quien estaba, últimamente se la pasaba platicando con _él_.

-Tks.

La mañana siguiente no cambio para Sasuke, vio el costado de su cama y se sintió vacio, algo le hacía falta en su casa… en su vida.

_¿Apenas se había dado cuenta?_

Para Naruto la cosa fue distinta, despertó feliz como nunca había estado, sintiendo ese pequeño hueco llenarse poco a poco.

-_¿Eh? – _Percatándose de un pequeño detalle, levanto cuidadosamente la sabana que lo cubrían - _¡Ahí no maldición! – _Tratando de recordar la noche, cuando imágenes de dos cuerpos desnudos se tocaban y besaban con ansias – _No, no, no ¡Me acosté con Shikamaru! – _trato de moverse sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Ya despertaste? – Shikamaru si sabía lo que habían hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente cuando Naruto en vano se tapo con la sabana y sonrojado se disculpaba - ¿Por qué?

-E-Esto no debió ser Shika… eres mi amigo, además… no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos por… por una noche – no estaba preparado para perder a más gente.

-Naruto – mientras se acercaba y dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo logrando que el rubio desviara la mirada.

-_Maldición la tiene muy grande… ¡Como jodidos me cupo! _

-Jajaja nunca te vi así – tocando su mejilla y juntando sus frentes – no me voy apartar de tu lado Naruto, pero tampoco voy a ignorar lo que siento por ti.

Si, le había costado _esfuerzo _y ganas el saber que sentía algo más que simple amistad para con el rubio, se planteo muchas veces si eso que las personas cursis llamaban _amor_, era lo que_ él_ sentía por Naruto, pero de algo estaba seguro, el no viviría de ilusiones y tampoco pensaba alimentarlas.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Con algo de aburrimiento – ¿Qué no fui claro?

-¿D-De que hablas? – poniéndose más nervioso con la cercanía.

-Las llamadas, los mensajes, las salidas a comer… estaba tratando de conquistarte, tonto.

-¡Hey espera! ¡Que eso no es aprovecharse de la situación! – algo enojado.

-No, yo sabía que tu relación con Sasuke andaba mal, pero jamás pensé hasta que punto, hasta ayer, además, _tú_ también cooperaste – bien Shikamaru, era un genio, pero si quería tener a Naruto a su lado, tenía que hacerle comprender a cierto rubio muchas cosas.

-B-Bueno si… p-pero…

-No tienes que pensarlo mucho, me dijiste que Sasuke estaba de nuevo reconquistándote, pero que tú no tenías intenciones de volver con él, ahora la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué estabas con el si ya no lo querías?

-¡Yo aun amo a Sasuke! – arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al ver la casa del Nara – N-No lo que quise decir es… ¡Agr! Yo aun siento algo por el sabes… pero no como antes… no podría soportar estar con él sabiendo que me engaño, no podría aparentar que no sucedió nada.

-No tenias porque hacerlo – algo más relajado – solo tenías que hablar con Sasuke y decirle las cosas, no huyendo como un cobarde.

-¡No estaba huyendo!

-¡Lo haces ahora! – Perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Lo amas Naruto? ¿Lo amas tanto que le perdonarías el haber sido infiel? – tuvo ganas de decirle que el mismo había sido infiel_ ayer_, pero se contuvo.

-Y-Yo… - no, esta vez no lloraría… - será mejor que me valla.

Solo pudo escuchar salir a Naruto de su edificio, tomo un cigarro y le dio una calda – Creo que tendré mas paciencia a la próxima… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaras en regresar… Naruto?

Uzumaki llego al departamento que compartía con Sasuke, tomo valor antes de abrir esa puerta, y con lentitud la abrió para recorrer esa casa que tanto había vivido y compartido con su novio…

-¿Sasuke? – se sentía culpable, se sentía… miserable, el que nunca creyó engañar a su pareja lo había hecho, y mas con su amigo… - ¿Estas teme?

-Llegas temprano – mientras salía de la ducha - ¿dobe?

No pudo evitar contemplar ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y que tantas veces deseo, pero ahora… ahora – _ahora solo cabe lastima y miseria en mi – _quiero hablarte de algo Sasuke ¿puedes vestirte?

Sasuke vio el cambio y también el tono de voz con que se lo pedía, algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo.

"_Te he conocido y me voy a despedirme de ti ahora"_

Ninguno de los dos merecía tal sufrimiento, ninguno de los dos se merecía.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo listo vio dos tases de té en su pequeña mesa.

-Teme yo… yo dormí con Shikamaru anoche – sintiéndose la peor basura existente.

Por un momento no supo que decir ¿No había dicho aquel rubio que lo amaba tanto que daría su vida por él? – Mientes – apretando los dientes.

-No miento Sasuke – mirando tristemente a no novio.

La cólera pudo mas que el razonamiento y sin pensar golpeo a Naruto – Eres un… - se detuvo cuando vio llorar a su pareja.

-Yo hice lo mismo que tu, pero la única diferencia es que yo lo hice por cariño… por… por amor – sorprendiendo al decir esto - _¿Amor? ¿De dónde había sacado fuerzas para decir ello? - _¿Quieres que te recuerde el cómo te revolcabas con Sakura, teme? – Tambaleándose mientras se paraba - ¿quieres que de recuerde todas las noches que estabas teniendo sexo con esa… esa _mujer_? – Limpiándose el rastro de sangre - ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita Sasuke! ¡La única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo lo hice una vez, tú lo hiciste más! ¡Que yo te lo dije de frente y tú lo ocultaste!

-Naruto yo… - sintiéndose descubierto.

-¡Que yo como un estúpido creí todas esas mentiras que me dabas! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Sabes que me siento el más imbécil del mundo?! ¡Todos en la compañía lo sabían! ¡Lo sabían y no me dijeron nada! – Apretando sus manos con furia - ¡Ni siquiera puedo odiarte Sasuke! – sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-Deja que te expli – mientras se acercaba.

-¡No te acerques! No quiero saber nada – frotándose los ojos – Solo quería que lo supieras.

Parado ahí, en ese pequeño comedor, solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como Naruto sacaba sus cosas de su habitación, ni siquiera escucho cuando le dijo que renunciaba a su trabajo, no pudo tampoco detenerlo.

"_Nuestros recuerdos juntos y el calor constituyen la cadena que te lleva_

_No puedo encontrar que incluso cuando seguí esa cadena ese hecho fue el único que encontré_

_Pensé que el deseo de que no querer perder, era la estrella más lejana_

_Aunque el cielo se extiende sin cesar, al igual que mañana_

_Todavía quiero llegar a mis manos"_

Ahora solo en esa enorme habitación, recorrió de manera lenta y pausada, trayendo para si todos los recuerdos que habían compartido, dejo que una lagrima solitaria apareciera y se llevara todo el dolor que no quería mostrar.

Fuera del edificio, con maleta en mano, miro por última vez el lugar – _Espero que encuentres lo que no descubriste conmigo Sasuke ._

"_Nunca te olvidaré"_

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

De Naruto no supo nada después de que se entero de que había término con Sasuke Uchiha, ahora 6 meses después, un rubio se encontraba en su puerta, como aquella noche en que había empezado todo.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Algo había cambiado, y ese algo era que el rubio tonto ya no mostraba esa triste ni esos ojos tan vacíos.

-Te tardaste mucho – sonriendo y recibiendo una sonrisa llena de alegría por parte de su compañero.

-Lo sé – mientras pasaba a esa casa.

No hubo necesidad de saber que esa noche no platicaron que habían hecho esos últimos 6 meses, no hubo tampoco palabras para ello, sus cuerpos se expresaron esa misma noche, tal como hace tiempo.

Naruto fue el primero en despertar, abrazado de Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Y voy a seguir caminando en este camino_

_En este viaje, a partir del momento en que me enamoré de ti"_

No solo le debía su actual felicidad a Sasuke, le deba las gracias también a Shikamaru por ser paciente con él, por brindarle esa oportunidad que él había querido negarse.

Con calma y sin despertar a su actual pareja, tomo uno de los cigarrillos del Nara y miro el amanecer desde aquella ventana.

_Te he conocido y me voy a despedirme de ti ahora_

Dejando salir el humo, sintió también que dejaba los recuerdos de Sasuke, que dejaba ese amor, pero que atesoraba esos momentos que le dieron felicidad al lado del Uchiha.

"_Y a este mundo sin ti, yo voy a decir hola_

_Te he conocido y me voy a despedirme de ti ahora_

_Y a este mundo sin ti, yo voy a decir hola"_

* * *

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

Perdón por la falta de **ortografías** como verán no hay continuación pues ahí acaba, es mi primer **ShikaNaru**, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario y si tienes cuenta los respondere, a los que mandan por anonimato solo sonreiré y les agradeceré pues no hay medios de contestación por ahí ajajaja.

**Gracias por los que leen y dejan comentario.**


End file.
